Electrical stimulators may be used to deliver electrical stimulation therapy to patients to treat a variety of symptoms or conditions such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy, urinary or fecal incontinence, sexual dysfunction, obesity, or gastroparesis. An electrical stimulator may deliver stimulation therapy via leads that include electrodes located, as examples, proximate to the spinal cord, pelvic nerves, or stomach, on or within the brain, or within the pelvic floor. In general, the electrical stimulator delivers stimulation therapy in the form of electrical pulses or substantially continuous-time signals. The electrical stimulator may be external or implanted, for example, in a chest cavity, lower back, lower abdomen, or buttocks of a patient.
A clinician selects values for a number of programmable therapy parameters in order to define the stimulation therapy to be delivered to a patient. For example, the clinician may select an amplitude, which may be a current or voltage amplitude. When therapy is delivered in the form of electrical pulses, the clinician may also select a pulse width for a stimulation waveform to be delivered to the patient as well as a rate at which the pulses are to be delivered to the patient. The clinician may also select particular electrodes within an electrode set to be used to deliver the pulses or continuous-time signal, and the polarities of the selected electrodes. The selected electrodes and their polarities may be referred to as an electrode combination or configuration. A group of parameter values may be referred to as a program in the sense that they drive the electrical stimulation therapy to be delivered to the patient.